


Peter Parkers Career Day

by loveyall3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Protective Happy Hogan, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyall3000/pseuds/loveyall3000
Summary: The traditional career day one shot, but hopefully not super cliche.Happy Hogan is underappreciated :(
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Peter Parkers Career Day

As much as Happy would deny it, he actually enjoyed the kids' company. Sure, he spoke a million miles a minute and would not stop calling him, but Peter was also kind, self-sacrificing, smart; Happy knew one day Peter would be signing off his paychecks. 

But Happy also knew that he couldn’t get too close to Peter. Both of their duties (but especially Peter’s) relied on them sometimes being apathetic, and for them to make the hard decision without hesitation. Happy watched Peter struggle with this, staying centred and controlled. So Happy cut himself off. Sometimes it hurt when the kid shot him a disappointed glance or mentioned his name with bitterness, but one day either of their lives could potentially be saved by it. 

But Happy’s favourite part of his day was when he went to pick Peter up from school, even though he had to isolate himself from Peter. First, he got to sit in the car for an hour, just doing whatever he wants. Them the kid bounces in basically 2 seconds after the bell and Happy gets to hear about Peter’s day. He always makes sure he drives the cars without dividers. He knew it broke his own rules, but he always made sure to groan and sigh at the right intervals so Peter never suspected anything. 

However today when Peter got into the car, he was silent. Happy refrained from questioning the boy but tried to disguise his looks of worry as looks of surprise/relief. 

When the car rolled to a stop the kid muttered a small thank you before sliding sluggishly towards the Stark Tower entrance. Happy drove the car around to Tony’s garage and was about to get out when he noticed a slip of paper abandoned in the backseat. 

After investigating further Happy realised exactly why Peter was upset. 

“Oh, kid.” An A4 sheet of paper with the words ‘career day’ printed on tup. Happy tucked it into his pocket. 

It was two days away. That was enough time. 

He walked away to see Pepper; she would know exactly how to help. 

\--- (2 day time skip to you know what day :) )

Peter had known Career Day was coming up, but just like every year, it seems to spring up and slap him with the ‘orphan’ label. Aunt May often could not come due to her shifts, so Peter was normally the only one without someone to present. He had hoped this year would be different but one of the nurses got sick, so May was forced to yet again not attend. It was always painful to walk into class with no one at his side. To sit alone while everyone talks to their family. 

To make matters even worse, a criminal had recently been expressing ‘violent intent’ on Spider-Man and claiming to know his identity. So until the tracking system pinpoints the broadcast point of the threat, Mr Stark had stationed Happy to be around at all times. 

So here Peter was. Sitting at his desk, a surly looking Happy standing just inside the door. Ned tried to get Peter involved with his family but Peter waved him off, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to Career’s Day! Mr Harrington is dealing with some… personal issues currently, but my name is Ms Atya so let's have a fun day!” God substitutes can be annoying. They started going through alphabetically with kids volunteering their parents interrupting the original order. 

Even with only 20 students, each presenter spoke for between 5-20 minutes, with 10 minutes of questions making the day a long and drawn-out affair. 

Cindy’s parents spoke about their research at Hamer Industries. Peter knew Mr Stark disliked Hammer Industries immensely but they seemed nice and smart. Flash’s dad talked about being a lawyer and how he defends criminals who were convicted with unfair trials. Peter may not like Flash, but his Dad seemed like a good person. 

Recess and lunch came and went, leaving students more talkative and restless as the day was brought to a close. 

“Welcome back everybody! We only have one more presentation to go so that means early marks for everyone after.” Cue cheers from students. 

“Last up is… Peter Parker.” All the talking of the students ceased as the class stared uncomfortably at Peter. “There you are Peter, who’d you bring today?” The silence only got worse as the parents caught on to why their kids were so silent. It seemed the substitute was a bit slow. 

“I- I couldn’t bring anyone.”

“Oh, that’s okay. Why don’t you get up and tell the class what your parents do then.”

“Ms Atya, I’m not sure if death is an occupation we should discuss.” Absolute silence now. Peter almost wanted to laugh at the substitute's horrified expression. No one knew what to say. 

This is why Peter hates Career Day. 

It always gets awkward at some point. 

“I’ll speak.” Peter whipped his head towards the door, where Happy stood stiffly.

“Oh, that’s… good.” The substitute almost ran back to her desk, reconsidering all her life's decisions that had led her up to this point. Peter stood up swiftly and walked over to Happy, slightly freaking out. 

“What are you doing?”

“Orders from Tony, what can I do.”

“Not listen to him Happy. Please don’t-”

“Too late Peter.” Peter realised he was already standing in front of the class while arguing with Happy. He slunk back to his seat in defeat. 

“My name is Harold Hogan, though I go by Happy.” A few kids laughed, catching onto the joke. Happy sighed and continued. “I used to be a boxer, but now I am Stark Industries’ Head of Security.” Any sniggering at his name was replaced by looks of interest. 

“However, I am more commonly known as Tony Stark’s Bodyguard.” Any talk that was happening stopped at the billionaire's name. All the students' (and parents') jaws were on the floor, waiting to know why Tony Stark’s bodyguard was at Midtown. And why he had been standing by the door all day rather than sitting with Peter. 

“However my job is not very interesting unless you count trying to hide all 46 coffee machines from a billionaire engineer with a coffee addiction and an AI.” Big laugh.

Peter had no idea Happy was capable of understanding humour, much less telling jokes casually in a speech. Years of listening to Mr Stark’s speeches must do that to a person. “So I decided to bring in a few members of Peter’s family instead.”

The students looked to the door, at first worried some corpses were about to be wheeled in, but what (or rather who) was much less expected. 

So, for weeks to come, students of Peter’s class would be telling their peers of how on a plain Week A Friday, the impossible occurred at Midtown School of Science and Technology. 

Mr Stark opened the door, holding it open for Ms Potts and Ms Romanoff. They were smiling gently at the jaw dropped audience, and Peter could only proudly grin back. 

“You all know who I am.” Ms Potts hit him on the arm. “But I guess I’ll tell you anyway. I’m Tony Stark, former CEO of Stark Industries, the current head of R&D and Iron Man.” He raised his hands in his signature peace pose and the class went wild. 

“My name is Virginia Potts, but everyone calls me Pepper. I am currently the CEO of Stark Industries.” MJ seemed to melt a little and actually started clapping with the class. 

“I’m Natasha Romanoff. Former assassin, current agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and Avenger.” Peter watched MJ applaud even louder, actually smiled. 

Gasps were heard all around when a person in a suit came out of what seemed like nowhere, landing delicately on the ground. When the helmet was removed it revealed a woman with brown hair and a big smile. “And I’m Hope Van Dyne, co-CEO of PYM industries and the Wasp.” 

Over the next hour, all four talked for 10 minutes each about their respective duties, roles and experiences. They finished their Q&A exactly on the last bell, but no student or parent was complaining. As the students were leaving, getting autographs and photos, Peter ran up and practically tacked Mr Stark. 

“Thank you so much, this was the best Careers Day I’ve ever had!” Mr Stark patted his head but exchanged glances with Peppers confused eyes. 

“As much as I’d love to take credit, this wasn’t me. A little birdy named Ted told me the whole plan and got everyone on board.” Peter turned to Ned by the board and hugged him. But Ned also looked uncomfortable at the hug. What was with everyone today about not appreciating Peter’s affection? 

“Look man, I was feeling bad and was going to try and convince May’s work but I got this text from Happy and he told me this whole plan-” Peter had to interrupt. 

“Happy? Happy hates me.”

“I don’t know man, I just got a text to go to Stark Tower and hell if I’m gonna refuse that. I got a badge and everything…” But Peter had already zoned out. He was shocked. Happy who groaned at each pun, sighed when he got in the car, who never answered any calls… likes him? He turners to the door expecting the man to be scoffing and denying everything but he wasn’t. He wasn’t even there. 

“Guys, where’s Happy?”

\--

Happy watched Peter’s grin grow as each member came in. He had wanted the entire New Avengers, but he figured that was too much. So he stuck with the techy-3 (it was a school for science) and Natasha for shock value. He might also have convinced her specifically because Peer kept talking about his ‘friend’ MJ who loved Black Widow and anything female-empowering. As it grew closer to the end, Happy forced himself to leave the classroom and walk back to the car. The kid would be alright with 3 avengers in the room (if they could get past Pepper first.) He sat, remembering the kid basically glowing as they claimed their place as his family. The bell rang and only 10 minutes later (9 minutes and 58 seconds late Peter time) did he appear in sight. He wasn’t running, but he walked with purpose towards the car. 

Rather than getting in the back per normal, Peter opened the passenger side door, getting in. 

“You’re late. And who told you that you could sit in the fr-” Peter threw his arms around Happy. 

“Thank you.” Happy was frozen. He had told that Ned kid to take the credit. Or Tony, he would have loved to get the credit for this. Happy instructed Ned that he was to remain strictly uncredited. But the child wrapped around his chest shows that that part of the plan didn’t exactly go ahead. He lightly patted the kid's shoulder, and after a moment Peter let go. 

“No problem kid. But let’s not make this a tradition.” He gestured to the seat and Peter laughed. As Happy started driving, silence filled the car; Happy could almost see the energy Peter was putting into keeping quiet. Happy sighed. 

“Okay kid, you get 10 minutes.”

“Thank you Happy. Or Mr Hogan? I didn’t know your first name was Harold, do you…”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about the lack of Happy Hogan & Peter Parker stories and came up with this while on shift. Enjoy :)


End file.
